A Rush of Blood to the Head
by four51
Summary: Rory's kid is her life. Her best friend is her life. The father is not... Tention rises. Sequel to Somewhere Only We Know
1. Politik

**A/N**: I hope you like this story. I know that I didn't say who the husband was, and I am going to tell you in the later chapters, but I think that you will get it in this chapter… maybe, if you are _really_ smart. But otherwise, just wait… I have a plan for this story.

Tickledpink22: my favorite reviewer for my last story's chapter. You made me laugh.

**Summary**: Future fic. Rory has a kid, who is 14 now. The father left before it was ever born. How's her live? And who, exactly, is the father? Sequel to Somewhere Only We Know.

**Takes place**: when Rory is 31 and her kid is 14.

**Alteration**: Rory has glasses.

**Disclaimer**: Um, you know the drill. I don't want to bore you.

**Rating**: PG-13 for now, but will boost up to R after a few chapters.

**Chapter 1: Politik **

A pillow fell on top of her head. This was the beginning of her day.

"Mom, get up!" someone shouted from inside the room.

She rolled over, trying to wish that they would just go away… another pillow.

She sat up with sleepy eyes. "You're a teenager, why are you up at-," she looked at her digital clock by her bed, "-7 in the morning…?"

The boy started to walk away and shouting, "It's a school day," over his shoulder.

Rory sat up and looked around her room, thinking how on earth she could clean it up. When she figured that there was no point, she put on her glasses and entered the only bathroom in the house to take a shower.

"Rhett!" she shouted from inside the locked room, dripping wet.

"What Mom?" He asked, outside the door.

"Did you do the wash?"

"Um… Yeah!"

"Then get me a towel."

Rhett knocked on the door, a black towel in hand, waiting for his mother to open it. When she did, she stuck a hand out and grabbed it, not exposing anything other than her arm.

"Thanks, Babe," she answered and started to dry herself off.

Later

"I've got to get going. Are you ready?" Rory asked, watching him run around getting ready for school.

"Yeah, just a second." He walked around and then, "Have you seen my pen?"

"What pen?"

"My good one… the one that writes." He didn't use any sarcasm.

"Oh, I think you left it on the kitchen counter."

"Why would I have left it there?"

"Well, you were making me dinner last night _and_ doing the rest of you homework at the same time, remember?"

Rhett looked up at the ceiling trying to remember the Wednesday night before. He suddenly rushed to the kitchen and came back, a black pen in hand.

"Let's go," he said as he ushered her out the door.

¤

"Okay, so what do you guys think Rand meant by this chapter?" Rory asked her class as she paced the front of the class, looking for answers.

"Maybe that Tresley didn't want to love her, but he couldn't help it."

"Yes," she said with emphasis, "Does anyone want to add to that?"

A hand rose.

"Yes? In the back?"

"I think he just wanted us to know that this girl is taking hold of him. Just like every girl do to us guys."

Rory looked at him with confused eyes. "Are you saying girls just want to wrap you around their fingers? And that's it?"

"Well, kind of. I meant that-"

"I can protest that if we heard from the girls, we go out with men because we like them, not just to have them."

The girls replied with a strait, "Yeah."

But some of the boys had complaints. "Then why do you just go and flirt with other guys when you just broke up with us?"

The bell rang. "We will take this topic up tomorrow. I'm eager to see what you think. You are dismissed."

The 30-something kids exited the classroom, as a few entered as well and sat at the desks of their choice.

The rest came in at various times and groups, waiting for the bell to ring. And it did.

"How was everybody's after noon yesterday?"

The class responded with some diverse answers. She pushed her glasses up and walked around a bit.

"Well, that's good for the most part. Today, we are going to read more of Ayn Rand and then next period, we are going to look at some more Latin roots. But last block, we kind of stuck with Rand throughout and decided that tomorrow we would go the whole time with foreign language. Now, I'm giving you that chance also. What do you want to do?"

The class shouted out some answers, and most of them seemed the same.

"Okay, tomorrow, we will dedicate the whole day to Spain and France."

They took out their assigned books and looked back up to Rory. "Please turn to where we left off yesterday, page 74."

As they flipped to the proper page, so did Rory, putting her glasses to the top of her head so she could read. "Now, Melody, start."

As Melody read, the class followed. Rory had interrupted her a few paragraphs in. "What is Lauren doing to Tresley?"

Dulcey raised her hand and Rory called on her. "She's asking him to wash her car. And Lauren, being who she is, knows that no one can… say no to her."

"Good, Dulce. Justin, read."

He read on.

Later

"Mom?" Rhett asked as he entered Rory's classroom, when the bell rang.

"Yes, sweets?"

"Where _are_ you?"

"Over by the cabinet."

He looked around, and then found her.

"What do you need," she asked as she looked up at him from her position on the floor.

"Money. I forgot to make my lunch."

"In my purse." She pointed as he followed her finger to her wallet and pulled out a few one dollar bills.

"Did you get your test back in Mrs. Trent's class?"

He hung his head and sat next to her. "Yeah," he murmured.

"Tell me the bad news; I can take it, doctor."

"D-plus. But it's not my fault! Trent doesn't like me. And I _know_ she doesn't like _you_."

"Well, that's probably why she doesn't like you."

"Why _doesn't_ she like you?" he asked, wanting to know the real answer.

She hung her head. "Sweets, some people are a little against… pre-marital-"

"Say no more, I got it." Rhett knew that talking about what happened hurt her, but yet he probed. "You know, you've never told me what he was really like-"

"Don't," she warned through her teeth. "Don't go there."

"I know, but-"

"Rhett," she cautioned.

"Mom, I just want to know who my dad was-"

"Don't!" she got up and reprimanded him, on the floor. "Don't give him the glory of say he's your dad! Don't say _anything_ about him. _Ever_. I mean it, Rhett. Never around _me_…. You know this."

He backed off.

Later

"Are you ready to go home, Mom?" Rhett asked at the end of the school day, the incident from the afternoon being miles away.

"Al… most," she said, distracted, looking around for something.

"What do you need?"

"My grade book; I need to correct papers tonight; I've been backed up all week."

"I think you should look into your purse."

"Why?"

"Well, you usually put things in your purse by accident. You know, the phone, papers, my _homework_."

"Okay, okay, I'll look," she said, grabbing her purse, "but I doubt it'll be in… oh, thanks. Let's go."

The two walked out of the classroom, Rory locking it behind her, it being 4 o'clock and closing time. While they were walking down the hallway, some students said hi to both and went on.

"Miss Gilmore," a female voice said as she fell in step with the pair. "I was wondering about the test-"

"I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance to grade them yet, but I'll do it tonight…?"

"Great, I'll check with you tomorrow."

"Kay."

"See ya, Miss Gilmore… Rhett."

"Bye," he replied.

Later

"I want to cut my hair," she said, twisting her long locks, about halfway between her shoulder and elbow.

"Well, you're the adult. Do whatever you want. How short?"

She smiled and raised her eyebrows with a mischievous smile on her face. "Short."

He looked at her wearingly. "_How_ short?"

She pointed to where.

He shook his head with no enthusiasm. "No."

"What! I thought I 'was the adult'?"

"You won't like it. I know you."

"Well, I should hope you do."

He got up from their position on the couch. "When's his flight coming in?"

"In about an hour. I'm going to go to pick him up in a few minutes. You want to come?"

"I have homework to finish. But bring him strait here…! I haven't seen him in forever."

She stopped the movie and headed toward her room to get dressed. "Not even out for coffee?"

"No."

"But I'm 'the adult'."

"Fine. But only one cup! And I'm making what _I_ want to make tonight."

She exited in jeans and a Batman t-shirt. "How do I look?" She twirled around for Rhett.

"Come on, Mom. You've known him for what? At least since I was born. I'm sure he'll love anything you're in."

She took her make up out of her purse and sat up on their kitchen booth, starting to put it on. "I'm so excited he's back."

"I know you are."

"Well, I'm off," she said, starting for the door.

"Remember, only one cup!" he shouted after her as she exited the house.

She looked along the airport for the familiar face. His plane had just landed, so he was to come out any second now.

She lit up when she saw his brown hair poking above the others.

"Jess!" she shouted. "Jess!"

His face snapped up and he smiled. He started to run toward her and her to him. When the got to each other, they collapsed to the ground. That's when the laughing started.

He kissed her hair. "How's my baby sister?"

"I'd hardly say I'm a baby," she stood and put her hands on her hips.

He got up as well. "That's right. More like an old cow."

"Hey!" she hit his chest playfully.

"You can't have it both ways, sweet."

She pouted. "My mother said I could be anything I wanted to be."

"You're forgetting that you're mother is insane."

She tapped her chin in mock thinking. They erupted in laughs once again.

When they stopped, she hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more."

"… You're right," she teased.

He chuckled as he retrieved his scattered bags from the floor.

"Come on, slow poke, we only have time for one coffee, Rhett's orders."

"Well, we better go then, huh?"

"Definitely."

When the arrived to their regular place, The Coffee Bean, they immediately started to catch up on what had happened in the past three weeks. After about thirty minutes, they were still there.

"I could tell Rhett missed having you there. He's still making enough food for us three."

"I don't understand how he knows how to cook. Being your kid an all…"

"I resent that!" she slapped him again, playfully.

"You know you're horrible with anything electronic."

"I am not!"

"You almost set fire to my apartment with your flat-iron," he pointed out.

"That was an accident. And you shouldn't keep so much toilet paper in your bathroom, it's flammable."

They smiled knowingly.

"So how _is_ your house?" he asked. He thought I'd be a pigsty within a few days without him there, cleaning up after her.

"Still small."

"Damn, I thought it'd be a mansion by now," he said sardonically.

"Don't tease me, you make me feel stupid."

"You're the regular Jessica Simpson."

"Meanie." She threw a fry at him.

"We better get going; we're way past one cup."

"I know. He's going to smell the burger salt on my breath."

He handed her coat and ushered her outside.

A/N: I worked forever to get this perfect. Not all the chapters are going to be this long, I don't think. So don't take the length for granted. I, personally, think I captured all of her and her son's lifestyles. I hope you guys liked it!

I'm so excited the first chapter is up. Review! Tell me if I should go on. I know the whole, 'Rory being pregnant, single mother' thing is very cliché, but I love writing it.

Paige


	2. In My Place

**A/N**: I love you all. You are the best-est of the best. I'm not going to tell you who Rhett's dad is. Although, I think some of you are leaning in the right direction. Just keep an open mind until you know for sure. Oh, and though Rory and Jess may seem to have something closer than just friends, I want you to know, that these are some of the conversations me and my best guy friend have/had. Please don't mistake them and think the two are together.

**2.** In My Place

They all sat in the living room of Rory's house, eating immense amounts of junk food and watching a movie.

"How did he know his first name was Jack?" Rory asked.

"The tattoo."

"But I only saw the Sparrow part. Not the Jack."

"Just watch the damned movie."

"Hey, don't use that language in front of the woman who bore you. It's disrespectful."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get all huffy."

Jess chimed in. "How _did_ he get the Jack part?"

"See? It's an unsolved mystery, I swear."

"Could you two please shut up? It's almost time for them to have the sword fight."

Jess hit him playfully on the back of the head. "Where's your manners?"

"Still in Mom's stomach."

"So _that's_ why it hurts so much," Rory said, rubbing her stomach.

"Or," Jess reasoned, "that's the result you get from eating so many Red Vines."

"I've hardly eaten any!"

"Mm hmm…"

"Jerk," she threw popcorn at him.

"I was just agreeing with you!"

"You were being sarcastic, though. There's a difference."

"Jesus Christ! Shut up!" Rhett yelled.

Jess hit him again, on the back of his head.

But all quieted down and watched the movie.

IN THE MORNING

"Jess, wake up," Rory shouted from the kitchen.

She could hear him moaning.

"Yes, you fell asleep again. I just didn't feel the need to wake you up this time, again, because you looked like you were having fun in your dream and-," she walked into the living room, where he lay on the couch. "- I told you to get up."

"I don't want to."

"You need to get to your office; you need to get another idea for that new one."

"I already have one," he murmured and tried to go back into his reverie.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, this girl gets murdered for trying to wake up a person that was successfully sleeping. The killer is never caught," he said sardonically, turning around to have his back to her.

"I don't care if I die; but you don't have a knack for writing mysteries. It's not your forte."

"It's not going to be a mystery."

"Oh?"

"A comedy. You're going to laugh your head off. Oh wait – you're dead."

"Shame."

"I know, you're missing a lot."

"It sounds so."

She put the sausage that Rhett had made earlier that morning right next to him.

"Okay, I'm up." He sat up.

"Hah! I did it!"

"Don't you have classes to teach?"

"Yes… it's called school."

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"I still have time."

"Time?" he checked his watch, "like, 10 minutes."

"Shit!" Rory started running to her room.

"Do you teach your students with that mouth?" he shouted after her.

LUNCHTIME – IN RORY'S CLASSROOM

"So, I have food," he said, pointing to what he was talking about, "Mac and Cheese, some of Rhett's leftovers, Danishes, and what resembles… a sandwich of some sort…?"

She grabbed the Danish and started to nibble off it. "I'm so glad you're back. Now, I have someone to eat lunch with."

"I'm glad I rank so highly on your list."

"You're number one, baby," she teased.

They silenced, eating their choice of food.

Suddenly, "Rhett asked about him yesterday."

Jess looked up, wearily, "And by him, you mean-"

"Yup. _Him_."

He looked at her sympathetically. "What'd you say?"

"I sort of blew up on him. I really didn't mean to…" she looked down, clearly trying to hide.

He reached over and took her cheek in his palm, wiping off the tears that cascaded it. "Rory," he said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"Come on. Of course _he_ is going to have some effect over you. He-"

She stood up hastily. "No! No!"

He looked at her with kindheartedly and stood to go and hug her, but when he came in contact with her, she flew out of his grip, loosing balance, and falling to the floor. She was crying hard.

"Rory…" he kneeled by her.

"He _can't_ be a part of me anymore. He can't. _I won't let him_."

LATER THAT DAY

She left school early. She couldn't stand it. Rory felt so emotionally drained, she could hardly stand up. She was now on her bed, watching old episodes of Friends and eating ice-cream. The phone rang.

She reached beside her bed and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said into the speaker.

"Rory?"

She quickly clicked the button off and threw it on the bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry softly. _He_ had found her.

A/N: So I'm sorry it's not very long, but if I were to make it any longer, it'd take more time, and I think you guys would appreciate a chapter right now. So, as you can see, this story is going to be very emotional. More emotional than the other story. I hope I'm not over sappy-ing it. sigh I'll write when I get reviews that motivate me to. --- Paige


	3. God Put a Smile Upon Your Face

A/N: Sorry for the time. Wow. I haven't written fanfiction for so long. I'm not really sure if I have what it takes anymore. You read and decide.

3. God Put a Smile Upon Your Face

She closed her eyes. She could still smell him, his husky voice whispering in her ear. Rory reached up and rubbed her eyes, then let her linger on a scar next to her temple. This had been when he back-hand slapped her.

She took a deep breath. She didn't want to listen to his message. She couldn't hear his voice. She couldn't think of him.

She let a tear escape her eyes. How could he have known where they were? They weren't in the phonebook, and she warned Rhett to never use his real name on the internet. After all these years, and he still tormented her.

"Rory?" she heard Jess call, and the door close.

"In here!" she replied. She didn't even bother making herself look presentable. She saw him stand in her doorway. "What's up?" he asked wearingly.

She fake-smiled at him. "I'm fine."

"I know you better than that." He took stride to her bed. "What'd he do this time?"

"He called me." Her eyes fluttered open and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't cover the sadness reflected in them.

"You need to stop doing this, Ror. If you don't want to be affected, don't hide out. He's Rhett's father. You couldn't have possibly expected him to not pop back into your life. Even _I_ expected it."

"He can't just do that."

She looked into his knowing eyes. "Everything will be alright."

LATER – RORY'S CLASSROOM

She had been teaching all day and that had left her legs aching, her head throbbing, and her mind sleepless. She couldn't help thinking about him. He was like that drug that you can't get out of your bloodstream.

She told herself time and time again that he didn't deserve her. Didn't deserve her thinking about him. Much less crying over him.

She let her mind wander as she sat on her comfortable chair in her empty classroom. Rhett had tutorial, so she had at least an hour and a half to herself.

"Knock knock," Jess announced as he entered. Alone no more.

"Thank God."

"What?"

"Unoccupied minds tend to wander."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I...," she sighed.

He waited for her to make her move.

"The last time I saw him…" she choked on her words.

He patiently awaited the end of her sentence. She started a new one instead.

"When we started… I thought I could have married him."

"I know."

"And then he…"

"I know."

"And he expects me to just accept his presence again. Like he did nothing wrong. All those years… of making me feel unworthy. Especially after… God. Why does this have to be so hard?"

"It's life. I say face it. And then tell me all the juicy details and I'll make you into a book. Beginning to the end. And who knows? There could a nice rekindling…?"

"Don't you even start. Saying his name puts a sour taste in my mouth."

"Well, you haven't mentioned his actual name for… what, ten years?"

"With good reason!" She yelled, and then calmed down. "You don't even know how much he hurt me, Jess. I just…"

"I do know because I had to pick up the pieces. Don't you remember that night?"

She had. It was right after everything, the end (or so she thought) of him, and she asked, more like begged for him to spend the night with her. He hadn't wanted to – he knew she was depressed – but didn't want to say no, _because _she was depressed. They never kissed during. He did it to help her. To make her feel like she _did_ have something, some_one_. And it did help her.

"You _know_ I'm sorry about that, Jess."

"Don't be sorry. You got better. You got on your feet again. And you will after this. You just need to let him in again. I'm not saying to give him another chance. Just… I don't know. Maybe he's different."

"Maybe he's the same."

"He has a right to see his son."

She looked down and knew he was right. "I don't have his phone number."

"Yes you do. Resources, Gilmore."

"What in the hell am I supposed to say?

THE NEXT SATURDAY

She looked around the almost empty diner. He chose the place and time. She hung up the phone with almost nothing but an approval. Rhett didn't know where she was going; he was snowboarding for the weekend upstate.

She dressed up in what were her most flattering jeans and a fitted top, high neckline. She was happy that she went on a cleansing diet two months prior. She looked good. Great. She wanted to make him feel horrible. She wanted him to look bad. She wanted him to hurt.

She sat in an empty booth, facing the window.

And then she saw him. The tears flooded her eyes almost instantly. Her heart burst. He looked phenomenal, extraordinary, just like before.

She saw him look around and then finally meet her eyes. She tore her eyes to the window. How was she going to get through this without a breakdown?

It seemed like it took forever for him to walk to her booth, and he didn't sit down. "I prefer the bar." And those were his first words to her.

She picked up her stuff silently and followed him to the stools. "Hello Tristan."

A/N: Do I still have it? Review.


	4. The Scientist

4. The Scientist

"Hello, Tristan." God, his name still shocked her. She could smell his cologne. It was almost the same as when they were kids.

He ordered a beer. She couldn't look at him. She kept her eyes forward and awaited her coffee.

"Still addicted?"

She nodded once.

He smiled faintly. "I remember one time-"

"Why are you here?" she interrupted and shifted her eyes to him, tears threatening to escape.

He paused and looked forward. "We agreed to meet here."

She glared at him, a single tear running down her cheek. "Don't be a smartass. You knew what I meant."

He looked to his lap, and their drinks came. She took a sip. "You want to fuck with me some more? Is that it?" she whispered curtly. "It took me ten years to get over you. Over _this_," she motioned in between them, "and now you're back. Why the fuck are you _here_?"

He shrugged his shoulders and talked softly, "I want to see him."

"You _have_ seen him. In fact, you were leaving to get food _for_ him the last time I saw you, if I remember right."

He shuddered and looked up at her. She saw the sadness in his eyes, and let another few tears slip. "Don't look at me like that," she whispered.

"Like what?"

"Like I should feel sorry for you." She was crying now. He tried to put his arm around her. "_Don't touch me_," she retorted.

He hunched his shoulders and took a swing of his beer. "I didn't mean… I didn't think… I didn't want… to hurt you."

"Then why did you?" she asked tersely.

"I wasn't ready… to be a parent. I was a _kid_, Rory."

"So was I." She broke. "You know? I can't do this." She stood up from the stool, wiping her eyes. "We'll – reschedule… or something," she shouted as she left the diner.

Her hands were shaking as she walked down the road to get on the bus. She cursed not having her own car. She lived close to the school and Jess let her borrow his car whenever she needed to go out of town.

She let him do that. She let him get her again. She promised herself that she wasn't going to break. She was going to be strictly professional and then tell him to keep staying the hell out of her life. She wasn't supposed to get emotional. God, this was so hard.

"Rory!" she heard. Shit.

"Rory! Come on, stop." It was closer.

A force grabbed her arm and pulled her to back.

She sobbed, "I loved you. I loved you so much. I dropped all my dreams for you – because you asked me to. I had this kid because _you_ assured me it would work out." She was crying so hard she could hardly even talk. She paused to catch her breath. She breathily said, "And it has worked out – without you. So just go, okay?! Just go. I'm finally okay; I've finally picked up all the pieces."

He walked up to her quickly and tried to embrace her. She pushed him away.

"Where the hell have you _been_ all these years?!"

He put his hands in his pockets. "London. The business…"

She laughed sharply. "Right. Making the big bucks for _Daddy_, yeah?" she spat.

He whispered, "I'm not proud of it."

"Well guess what? You had fifteen years to quit, if it was so bad."

He paused. "I missed you."

She ducked down with anger and frustration and dug her hands into her hair. She came up crying hard. "Don't you _say_ that!"

"Did you miss me?" He took a step closer.

She looked down to the ground and nodded once. He stepped once more. He took her face into his hands and made her face him.

"You look so beautiful."

She let another couple of tears go as he was pulling his face closer.

This was the moment she had been longing for. To feel his kiss again again. She dreamed of it, wondered about it, and yearned for it. She made a quick pro-con list in her head whether this was a good idea or not, but too soon, he placed his lips on hers. And before she knew it, she was returning it.

They let their emotions take over them.

A/N: Sorry this one took a little longer than I meant it to. I know what I'm doing and I am _not_ rushing it. Look at their background. If you have, you'll understand. Review!


	5. Clocks

5. Clocks

Rory rolled over to the side that wasn't facing him. The sex was great. She had forgotten what it felt like. Pure ecstasy. During, she actually thought they must be made for each other. Now, after the rush, she was wondering where she ever got that idea. How could she have possibly thought that? It was _Tristan_ for god's sake.

"Rory?" he asked. She felt him prop himself up on his elbow.

She closed her eyes. "Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

Her body tensed. Of course she wasn't alright. "I'm fine."

He made an attempt to wrap his arm around her to fall asleep. She scooted the other way slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied quietly.

"Don't lie to me."

Rory sat up and swung her legs over the edge. "I'm going to make some coffee." She put on her pajama pants and a shirt.

She could hear him walking behind her as she went into the cramped kitchen.

"Will you _talk _to me?" Tristan pleaded as Rory started to put grounds into the coffee maker.

"What would you like me to say?" she asked calmly, not looking at him.

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He finally got her to look at him.

"This is just like high school, Tristan. This is so like you," she said disgustingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at her, accusingly.

"You know what the hell that is supposed to mean. You think I _want_ to do this to myself? You think I looked _forward _to revisiting you? But somehow, I'm drawn to you. I can't stop thinking about you once I start. It was the same way in high school. Ron would have fucking killed me if he found out. But things are different now. I'm not that same damsel in distress. I don't need protecting anymore. Look around you, I have a great life. I have my kid. I love my best friend. I love my job. I don't _need_ you anymore."

Tristan tried to comprehend this. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, and said, "_Our_ kid."

Rory glared at him. "Don't you fucking call him yours. You left, Tristan. _You_ left _us_. You aren't part of our family. He has Jess."

"Are you at least going to let him see me?"

"That's for him to decide."

"I fucked up, Rory…" he started.

"I know," she said harshly. A long moment passed, and she softened. "Just give me a little time," she then whispered. "Let me heal."

Tristan nodded.

-

Rory woke up from a shout.

"You fucking bastard!"

Rory looked around to find Tristan, clad in only boxers, on the floor getting punched and beaten.

"Jess?! What the hell are you doing?"

Jess didn't seem to hear her as he continued kicking and hitting Tristan. Tristan was trying to fight back, but Jess had a pretty good hold on him.

Rory tried to get his attention a couple more times, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Jess!" she screamed and then tried to pull him off. He stopped and looked at her. She had a few tears running down her cheek.

Jess then looked back at Tristan angrily. "You fucking promised me you wouldn't take it this far."

Rory jerked back from Jess. "You've talked to him?" This can't be happening, Rory thought.

"Ror… I-" Jess tried to explain.

"How long?" Rory demanded.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"How fucking long?!"

Jess looked in her eyes for a long moment and then shook his head. "Since he left you."

Rory breathed deep and exhaled, while looking at him disgustingly. "Get out."

"Rory-"

"Get the fuck out, both of you."

Tristan grabbed his clothes and together, they walked out of the room. Rory walked over to it and slammed it shut.

She walked over to the bed, light on her step, as always.

She descended into the comforter, and then, she let herself fall apart.

-

When she finally exited her room, it was around 1 o'clock p.m. She had taken a shower and changed into jeans and a button up white shirt and vest.

Her bare feet smacked quietly on the kitchen tile.

She took out the coffee beans from the pantry, but when she went to make it, the pot was already full and warm.

She jerked to look around, wondering who was there. She then saw Tristan sitting at the dining table across the room.

"I thought I told you to leave," she said, curtly.

He shrugged. "I'm here to see if you wanted to talk about it…"

Jess walked in.

"… if he doesn't help you," Tristan finished.

"I really can't talk to either of you right now," Rory informed, then made herself a cup of coffee.

"Just listen then, Rory," Jess pleaded.

She lowered her eyes, nodded slightly, and gave in.

"Tristan, can you give us a moment?" he asked.

Tristan left and Rory heard the TV turn on in the other room.

"How could you have done this to me, Jess? I thought you were on my side," Rory whispered.

"You know that I'm always on your side. But he was my friend, too. I just… I don't know… wanted to keep in touch."

"After everything he did?" Rory started to cry. "I can't believe this has been going on behind my back for fourteen years."

"Not behind your back," Jess said. Rory looked disbelieving at him. "Just… not in front of your face. I knew it would hurt you. And that's the last thing you needed then. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm not sorry I did it. He was my friend, too."

"You already said that."

"It's true."

"It's just…" she let some tears fall. "… he hurt me so badly. How can I let him back in, Jess?"

He shrugged. "He's a good man, now. Who knows? Maybe you'll find yourself falling back in love with him."

A/N: I really don't know if I should keep this story going. I don't know what I had in mind for the plot. If you do want me to write more, you could tip an idea off and I'll run with it, or you can just pray that I find one on my own. Either way, review. If you don't, I'll just take that as a sign of no one reading it, and then there's no point in writing more if I really don't have anything to write anyway. Okay, review what I should do.


	6. Daylight

6. Daylight

"Rhett?" Rory asked as he walked out of his room. "Are you done un-packing?"

"Yeah."

"Did you put your dirty clothes in the hamper? I'm going to do laundry tonight or tomorrow."

Rhett sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom."

"Alright. Can you come and sit by me for a second? I have something to talk to you about."

"Mom, I promised I'd call Tanner back."

"It'll only take a minute. You can do it afterward. I promise, honey."

Rhett sat down on the couch next to Rory. "Okay, what's up?"

"I have some news," she started, hesitantly.

A moment passed.

"Oh, come on, Mom. It can't be _that_ bad…" She looked up at him with cautious eyes.

Another moment.

"I saw _your father_ this weekend…"

"What?" his eyes narrowed. "Why? What happened? _Where_?"

"At that diner, across the street from Joe's? He called me and we set up a… meeting." Rory tried her hardest not to break.

Rhett nodded, signaling she could continue.

"He wants to see you. Now, Rhett, I totally understand if you don't want to. I also understand if you _do_. Decide what _you_ want to do. Not what you think _I_ want you to do, or Jess wants you to do… Do what you want to do."

"I thought you said you wouldn't let him back in our lives again." His eyes narrowed. "You would scream at me for even bringing him _up_. Now that's all the sudden changed? I'm sorry, Mom, but this is bullshit."

Rory's eyes welled up with tears. She paused, took a deep breath, and said, "Tristan hurt me _so_ much, Rhett. _You_ don't _know_ what happened."

"I would know if you would tell me! You shun me. You refuse to talk to me about it."

A tear ran down her cheek. "I keep you out of that part of my life for a reason. I don't want you _looking_ at me like that… I don't know…"

"I'm your _son_. Does that mean nothing? I wouldn't look at you like anything. I love you, Mom."

She looked up in his eyes and knew that he would have to know sometime. She took a deep breath and told him, "When I was sixteen," deep breath, "I was involved with… an abusive boyfriend. That's when I met Tristan. He was in a couple of my classes. Rhett, I'm sorry – I had an affair with him." More tears, deep breath. "I fell in love with him. He was in love with me. Long story, short, I decided to be with Tristan I'd have to break up with my boyfriend." She shrugged. "He put me in the hospital." She closed her eyes and let some tears fall. "After that, he got arrested and I got a restraining order, and so far, nothing has been a problem. Haven't seen him since."

"So, why do you hate Tristan so much? It seems like he's helped you more than hurt you."

She paused. "Tristan got… rough with me sometimes. I mean, in no way how hard Ron would, but…" she shrugged again, "I don't know. He would have to let off steam from his family and stress and stuff, and he would just… I didn't blame him – ever. He had a hard life. Everyone expecting everything. I don't know, Rhett."

A moment passed.

"And then I got pregnant – with you. And…" she looked down. "He left. Out of the blue. No note. No nothing. I sent him out for something and he… never came back."

"Mom, that's horrible…" he pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, kid. All over. Done with."

"Why haven't you told me any of this before?"

"I don't know. It's tough stuff. I didn't want you to like… feel sorry for me."

"I'm grown up, Mom. More than you think. Hey, talking about growing up… there's this dance coming up, as you know. And there's this girl…"

Rory laughed through her tears and sat up. "Say no more. You're going."

"Mom, that's just it. How do I ask her?"

"What's her name?"

"Dulcey."

"Oh my god! I have her in my class! She's so smart, Rhett. I approve. And to ask her? Don't curse at her like you just did with me. She's slap you. Don't you ever say 'shit' in front of me again, you hear?"

He smirked and blushed, "Got it, Mom. Sorry."

-

Jess, Rory, and Rhett were sitting in front of the television watching a movie.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it," Rory chimed and got up.

"Hello?" she said when she got in the other room.

"_Hey. What's going on?_"

Rory looked suspiciously over her shoulder and saw Rhett comfortably talking to Jess. She snuck into her room.

"You can't just do this, Tristan. Anyone could answer..."

"_So I take it you haven't told him_."

"No, I have. It's just… he hasn't made a choice and I don't want him to involuntarily speak to you. You know?"

"_Whatever. I was just wondering how you are._"

"I'm serious, Tristan. Just stay away for now. I promise I'll get back to you."

Rory hung up the phone.

_Meanwhile_…

"I'm sure your mother has told you about – "

"Tristan? My father? Yeah."

"Are you going to – "

"Meet him? I don't know. Haven't decided. The way Mom talks about him, it's kind of like, 'whoa.' You know?"

"Yeah, but he's really – "

"A good guy? Different? Mom mentioned that you said that…"

"Did Rory tell you _everything_?"

"About their relationship before? Well, she kind of grazed over it…"

"No, when he was here - "

"He was _here_? Like, in the house?"

Rory walked in the room, smiling. "You put it on pause? You didn't have to do that…"

Rhett looked up at her with hurt and confused eyes.

"I'm… gonna go," Jess said, picking up his coat and practically running out of the house.

"I wonder what that was all about…"

"He was here?!"

"Who?" Rory narrowed her eyes.

"Tristan!"

Rory blinked. "Oh, god."

"Was he?" he asked again.

Rory tried to think of an excuse, but all that could come out was a simple, "Yes."

"What was he doing here?"

Rory paused and looked up into her son's eyes. She couldn't tell him; she couldn't get the words out of her mouth, partly because she couldn't believe it had happened either.

Rhett got it – her eyes told everything.

"Oh my god. After everything, _everything_ he's done to you, you let him into your fucking bed. God, Mom, have some fucking self control."

She couldn't believe this just came out of Rhett's mouth. Her eyes filled with water and she ran to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Silence.

She ran a hot bath and climbed in. She shook from her tears.

A/N: I know, kind of lame chapter. It had a lot of Rhett in it. Jeez, now that I look over it… Anyways, it was completely improv-ed, and if you think Rhett kind of freaked out a little too much, I think you're bullshit. If you were a teenager, going through a really hard time, stress and stuff, and now this, you would kind of blow up too. Don't you think? Anyways, no flames please. Yuck, those make me feel puney and self-conscious about my writing. You asked me to write more and I wrote an entire chapter in one freaking day. Go me. Review, please.


	7. Green Eyes

A/N: Thanks to "cherrycokeaddict" because you just changed my whole story – for the better. I was going to have this chapter be different, but you were totally right! Thanks so much!

7. Green Eyes

Rory took a long and hard look at herself in the mirror. She hadn't seen or talked to Rhett since the night before when he said all those horrible things to her. She breathed in deeply.

"I can do this," she told herself softly.

Jess had called but she got off the phone too quickly for him to realize that she was crying profusely.

"I am fine. It's not the first time we've been in a fight," she reasoned to her reflection.

Rory turned around and walked toward the door. When she got to the doorknob, she paused. She closed her eyes and breathed fully.

"I can do this," she whispered again, as she pulled open the door.

It was quiet. She could hear the murmur of his music. She made herself a cup of coffee.

"Mom," he asked, softly, behind her. Rory closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly. "I've decided I don't want to meet him."

She nodded.

"Mom? I'm – "

She shook her head, not ready for his apology yet.

"Okay," he whispered. "But I am."

-

Rory's work day, long and stressful, ended with a phone call.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey. It's me."

"_There's a lot of me's in the world…_"

"Stop it, Tristan. It's Rory."

"_And to what do I owe this wonderful occurrence to?_"

"Rhett has made up his mind."

"_Yeah?_"

"He's decided that he can't have you in his life right now." Pause. "And I've decided the same thing." Her voice was hoarse as she started to cry.

"_But, Rory – _"

"Goodbye, Tristan."

She hung up and let a few tears drop down her cheeks.

"Mom?" Rhett asked in the doorway of her classroom.

She hid her face.

"You ready?"

She nodded. "I'll be out in a second."

He hesitated, "Okay," and left the room.

She closed her eyes, wiped the tears away, and sniffled.

Breathed deep.

"One, two, three," she counted herself to get up, but nothing happened.

"Four," she continued, then.

"Five." She got her purse.

"Six." Rory put her hand to the arm of the chair.

"Seven, eight, nine," she paused before counting, "ten," and stood up.

She sniffled again, breathed deep, and made her way to the car.

Both Rory and Rhett got in, and they started their way back.

Rhett sliced through the silence, "Why haven't you ever dated?"

Rory looked at him through the corner of her eye. "I don't want to talk about it."

"No, come on, Mom. I want to know."

"Rhett…" she warned.

"I was just remembering that I haven't seen anyone other than Jess in the house… or in your life. _Have_ you dated?"

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"Rhett! I don't want to talk about it! Just leave it be."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?!"

"God! Fine! Tristan broke my heart! I gave up! Okay?! Is that what you w – "

But she didn't get to finish. Her car ran right into a tree. Rory passed out.

-

Rory woke up in a hospital bed, coughing non-stop.

"Whoa, whoa," the person next to her said, surprised. "Nurse!" they shouted when Rory didn't stop.

When the nurse got her to calm down, she explained that Rory inhaled a lot of soot from the accident. "It just needs to get out of your system."

"I hate being on these stupid hospital beds," Rory said, her voice hoarse.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"Everything, Jess, everything. The fucking tree must have been growing right in the middle of the fucking road."

"There's a church room right down the hall. Limit the curse words to one per sentence."

Rory smiled. "Don't make me laugh; it hurts so much."

"Oh my god," Rory panicked, "where's Rhett? Is he okay? How is he?"

Jess laughed, "He's fine. He didn't get hurt. Just a few scratches. No more than ten stitches. He can go home tonight."

Rory breathed, "Thank god."

"You want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly, as he took her hand.

"Rhett called me a whore."

Jess looked down. "No… he wouldn't say that…"

"Well, it wasn't really _in those words_, but – "

"Then he didn't mean it like that. Ror, that kid _adores_ you."

"Jess, he said it. I don't know how to even look at him, now." Her face scrunched up, ready to cry.

"Even if he _did_ say it – and that's a big 'if'," he shook his head, "he probably was just upset. He's young. This is a big thing to take in… I don't know, Rory…"

"You and Rhett are all I have, Jess. If he thinks that, then – "

"No, Rory. You will never, _ever_ be a whore." He paused. "Tristan was the love of your life. He influenced you in more ways than any other person has. It's expected for you to…"

"Turn to mush every time I see him?"

He smiled faintly.

"I told him that I don't want to see him anymore."

"If it's about what Rhett said…"

"It's not. He's right. Tristan… he was the reason for so much hurt and distrust in my life, and when I see him again, I sleep with him. What the hell was wrong with me, Jess? I should have so much hatred for him. Up until the other night, I thought I did…"

"Tristan's not going to give up that easily. It took all of my strength to convince him not to come here to the hospital."

"And I thank you for that."

"Give him a chance when you're ready. He really regrets it, Rory."

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready."

"I do."

He squeezed her hand.

"Mom?" Rhett asked, in the doorway.

"I'll catch you later," Jess said with one more squeeze, got up, and left the room.

She smiled slightly at Rhett. He came over and sat next to her.

"Mom, about last night, I didn't mean it. I was so confused and frustrated, and I didn't know how to channel my anger, and I am so sorry, Mom. I mean it. I am totally going to make it up to you. Anything you want. I am _so, so, so_ sorry, Mom." He got tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean it. I love you _so_ much. Please forgive me. Please."

She smiled up at him. "It's okay," she whispered, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No, it's _not_, Mom. I should be shot at how I spoke to you. And then, when they said you were hurt really badly, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't say I was sorry and you had…" he paused, not being able to say 'died'.

"Rhett?" she asked, getting his attention. "I forgive you. Now, about that present…" she started, a smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"How about you go get me some food so I don't have to kill _myself_ with that hospital crap."

He smiled. "Will do."

A/N: So, I think this was a fairly long chapter. I'm proud of myself. So Rory and Rhett's bout is all patched up. Of course, she's still going to have some hesitancy with what he said, but they're relationship is fixed. Tristan and his role in their lives is going to be put on the front burner now, as they figure out what they want to do. Thanks again, "cherrycokeaddict", I think you just saved my story and added plenty more chapters to this seemingly predictable story. Time for reviews! Tell me what you think!


	8. Warning Sign

8. Warning Sign

After all the nurses checking in on her, she was finally left alone in her room to 'rest'. That's what they called it, the nurses.

'Rest' was something that would not be going on in this hospital cubicle. She had too much to think of, too much to worry about.

Rhett's words were still slicing her heart. Tristan's touch still burned her skin. Jess's reasoning still making her wonder whether or not shutting Tristan out of her life was really healing her wounds. Her own thoughts still questioning all of her decisions.

It seemed like forever until she was tired. She closed her eyes to sleep, but all she could see were his hands on her, his lips caressing her skin, his –

"You wouldn't see me, so I came to you."

She kept her eyes shut. "Get the fuck out of my room."

"That's no way to treat a guest." He closed the door behind him.

"It's past visiting hours."

"I snuck past. They don't really ask questions around here."

"How the hell did you know where to go to find me, Tristan?" she looked at him.

"Jess was talking about how he got lost getting to the third floor. I have been wandering around for forty-five minutes, checking every room."

"Fuck you."

He laughed. "You already have. Time to find a different insult."

She glared at him. "Shut up," she whispered. "And leave me alone," she said, not much louder.

"Not until you talk to me."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "I have nothing to _say_."

"I have everything to say."

"I don't want to hear it," Rory said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I'm done with you."

"You wouldn't be crying if that's what you wanted."

"It doesn't matter what I want now. It's what needs to be done."

"I need this."

"It's not just me you're hurting this time. I have a _kid_."

"_We_ have a kid," he corrected.

She laughed sarcastically. "So what – you leave for the _hardest_ years to raise him, and return now when he's all grown up?"

"Not just now. I've regretted it and wanted to come back ever since I left."

"Then you shouldn't have ," she replied pointedly.

"God dammit, Rory! I made a _mistake_. Everybody makes mistakes. I was wrong. I just want a chance. Just one chance. I'll do anything. What the hell do you want me to do to fix this? What do I have to _do_?"

She looked down. "I told you to give me _time_. And you came back in two days? This isn't some little fight we had when we were kids. This is _huge_. I need time to _think_. To figure out what I should do. Why can't you understand that?"

The door swung open. "Who are you? You aren't supposed to be in here!" a nightshift worker stated.

"Please, sir – " Tristan pleaded.

"No, you need to leave _now_."

Tristan looked at Rory.

"Just give me _time_. I'll call you." She gave him hope.

He nodded but didn't smile. The guard ushered Tristan out.

Once he shut the door, he asked Tristan, "What's your excuse?"

"I love her."

The night watchman laughed, "And let me guess. She doesn't know it."

"No, she knows it. She's just not able to accept it yet."

-

"Mom!" Rhett shouted with a smile as he rushed to hug her. "They say you can leave at the end of the week! Isn't that great?"

She smiled slightly, still shaken up from the previous night. "Wonderful."

"All your students were worried. Asking about you."

"That's sweet of them." She watched as Jess walked in.

"Yeah. Do you want anything to eat? We snuck some fast food across the nurses."

"I'd love some."

"Okay. But we need to get water from the cafeteria. Jess was throwing a tantrum at how the drinks were more expensive than the meals."

"Water, for me, please."

"Okay. Be right back." Rhett walked out.

"You okay?" Jess asked in his 'protective' voice.

"I'm alright."

"I didn't mean… I didn't want… He shouldn't have been here."

Rory nodded.

"Did he leave?"

"Is he here now?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Rory…"

"Jess, we talked. I listened, he listened. I'm _fine_."

"He called me up this morning. He seemed… distant."

"It was one hell of a talk."

"Can I ask what was said?"

"He asked me what he could do to get a second chance. I said leave me alone for a while. The security guard came in and took him out. That's it. I'm _fine_."

Jess decided to drop it.

-

It was eleven o'clock at night. Rory was trying to sleep. She didn't get much sleep the night before, thinking of Tristan. Trying to analyze the situation in her head to where one side would seem more appealing than the other.

The door opened and she knew exactly who it was.

"Tristan, I – "

"Just hear me out. That's all I'm asking."

Rory cocked her head and looked curiously at him.

He took that as the answer he was looking for and scooted the chair next to her bed, then sat in it.

"I know I'm probably the last person on Earth you want to see right now, and I probably deserve it. But the way I see it, you can't make this decision without me here, talking to you for a while. You need to get to know me. If you say no, I'll go away. But how can I expect you to make the right decision without getting to know the person I've become since we were seventeen? You can send me away at any time, but I think you'd be doing yourself a big mistake."

"That's a little arrogant. You really think you can win my heart over with one conversation?"

He smirked. "I'm planning on it. And it doesn't even have to be one conversation – I hear you're spending three more nights in here."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Jess."

"He can't keep his fucking mouth shut." She paused. "What is there to fill me up on, then?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Oh come on, you must have had something planned when you came over here, begging me to learn about your life now. So let me have it."

"I…"

"I mean, it's a pretty proud thing to say – that if I just listen to you, I'll run straight back into your arms. You must have prepared _something._"

"I thought I'd wing it."

"You're not doing a very good job."

He laughed, embarrassed. "I understand that."

She paused, narrowing her eyes at him. "I think you'd better go."

"I hated working for my dad." This got her attention. "It was so tedious, not to mention I had to take _more_ orders from him. He wants me to be the 'official heir to the business'."

She smiled. "He said that?"

"Yeah. I mean, the money is great, the people are nice, but I don't think I'd like to be under my dad's nose my whole life."

"Yeah," she said, listening.

"You're teaching?"

"Yeah."

"I can see you teaching. You always had a fetish for those whiteboards during high school."

She gasped and blushed. "I did not!"

"You so did." A moment passed, both involuntarily reminiscing the past. "Anyways," he said, after a minute, "I eat Indian food, religiously. I still hate mushrooms. I always wear that shirt you got me, during your fifth month – the blue one with the white stripes."

"Have you dated?" she asked suddenly.

He took a breath. "Yes."

"Sex?" she whispered, obviously preparing her for the answer.

Another deep breath. "Yes."

She looked down. "Oh."

"It was stupid, really. I didn't – "

"I don't really want to hear all the details."

"Rory?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to lie to you."

"Was there anyone serious?"

"A possibility."

She looked down again. "What happened?"

"I couldn't talk to her like I could talk to, well, you. I broke it off. I guess I just couldn't settle."

She nodded.

"What about you?"

She looked back up at him. "No."

"No sex?"

"Well," she paused, "Jess never told you?"

Tristan cocked his head. "No…"

"Just a few months after you left… Jess and I… It was a one time thing. I… no. It wasn't… He wasn't you."

Tristan's eyes got big. "Whoa. That's… You and Jess?"

"Yeah. Since then, nothing. No dates, no sex, no serious boyfriends. Nothing. Just me, Jess, and Rhett. Kind of… like a family."

It was Tristan's turn to look down.

"Sorry, that wasn't… I didn't mean…"

"It's okay. I understand."

Rory bit her lip. "Maybe someday, you can be a part…" she stopped, not letting herself finish.

Tristan looked back up at her with hope. "Someday."

A/N: Okay, long chapter. Yay! The whole thing at the end, if you didn't get it, she means someday he could be a part of the family. But if I wrote that in on the sides, as like "What she meant to say was…" it'd be kind of lame. So anyways, I'm like getting no reviews. Four or five a chapter. Is it getting boring? I tried to spice it up with a lot of TRORY action in this chapter, but if it is, maybe you could tell me or give me suggestions? Because I really don't know what's going on here. I consider 10 reviews a chapter a good story (and not just for me, for anyone), so that means, is this a worth while piece? You're breaking my spirits here, guys. Thanks to you who review, and I hope more than five people are reading this, but if it is that small amount, I thank you for keeping with me this long. If you haven't reviewed in a while, could you? Just this chapter? Any other chapter past this one, you can go back to your old ways, but I'm really getting discouraged. Okay, no matter what, a new chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading!


	9. A Whisper

9. A Whisper

"Have you reconsidered meeting Tristan?" she asked, much too bluntly.

"I don't… I don't know."

She nodded, mutely.

"Why don't you hate him? After everything…"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't people deserve a second chance sometimes?"

"I guess." He paused. "Do you want me to meet him, Mom?"

"I don't want you to skip out on the opportunity."

"He wants to weasel his way back into our family. It seems a little weird to me. After, what? Fifteen years, almost?"

"I'm struggling with that as well," she looked out the window.

A moment passed.

"This is big," he whispered. "All these years and I thought I'd never see him. Never talk to him. And now he's here. It all seems so… surreal. Like it might all go away. I got used to it just being us. You know?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "I think you should think about giving him a chance. If you don't want anything to do with him, I'll kick him out again and we can go on living our lives."

"I'll think about it."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too."

-

"Have you seen the television show, 'The Office'?" he asked her.

"No."

"You'd like it. I have the first season at my house; I could lend it to you."

"Maybe."

"I'm debating whether I should ask you what's wrong or if I should just keep talking about irrelevant shit."

She sighed. "I don't know, Tristan. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

He looked at her and took her hand. "I remember you being the one that would call me the best listener."

She moved her hand away from his. "I asked Rhett to think again about meeting you."

Tristan nodded.

She continued after his silence, "I can't help but question whether what I'm doing – bringing you back into our lives – is the right thing. He's just a _boy_. He's just gotten used to some things that are going on right now, and this is a very big change. On the other hand, he needs a father. Someone that can teach him things I can't. Yes, he has Jess, which is great, but you know Jess. He's not really a 'father' type. He writes morbid books, for Christ's sake. I don't really want Rhett growing up to be… _Jess_. And I know that's a horrible thing to say – God knows I love Jess with all my heart – but who really wishes their son to become a single 35 year old, creepy book-writer? I don't think you can find anyone like that. Jess's mom probably didn't even want him to turn out that way. But knowing Jess's past, she probably just wanted to see him graduate high school, and damn, once he did, she kind of just cut him out of her life completely. I mean, she still calls Luke once in a while, but I don't think I've ever really heard Jess talk about how he got a call from Liz. Oh wait! There was that one time where we were getting ready to go to Disney World, when Rhett was three, but that's way back when. I was still as fat as a cow – "

"Oh, please, you could never be fat."

"I would like you to believe that until the day you die, thank you."

He smiled. "Already done, babe."

She cocked her head at the nickname.

He noticed her hesitancy. "I'm sorry. That slipped out."

"Why are you doing this, really? Why now? Why is it so important?"

He narrowed his eyes, in thought.

"Is it just because you regret not being there for Rhett?"

"Yes, but it's more…"

"I want to _know_, Tristan."

A moment passed, and she assumed he was in thought, figuring out just _why_ he was coming back into their lives.

What he was really doing was gathering the courage to speak the few words that he desperately needed to.

It must have been five minutes of her looking at him and him looking at his fidgeting hands.

"Well, if you don't know – " she started.

"You were the only girl I've ever loved," he interrupted. "I don't want to lose that feeling."

She looked at him curiously. "Lose what feeling?"

"That feeling of how you know that you just… belong. No matter what you say, or how you act, or what clothes you're wearing… You aren't going to be judged. You're going to be loved right back."

She was quiet.

"That was too forward. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, it's alright. Thank you."

He whispered, "For what?"

"Making me feel the same."

He nodded and she took his hand. They sat like that for a while.

"This scares me," she said in her quietest voice. She wasn't even sure that he heard her.

He nodded, and she knew now that she couldn't take it back anymore.

Another moment passed.

"Do you want to catch dinner next weekend? With me?"

She looked down. "I don't even know if Rhett… What if he can't handle it?"

He cleared his throat. "Forget it. I'm sorry. It's alright. I shouldn't have."

A tear fell down her cheek. "I should hate you," she whispered. "After everything you've done to me. Making me feel hopeless, helpless, angst-y, frustrated, any horrible feeling in the book, you've made me since you left. Why don't I hate you?"

He didn't answer.

"Maybe a part of me hasn't… given up yet? Maybe this is what I was hoping would happen. Sub-consciously. I don't… I don't know how… I can trust you again." She swallowed.

He paused, but then said slowly, stumbling over his words, "There really… isn't… any way this could be easier. But all I'm asking is for you to have faith in me. I'm dependable now. I'm ready. I… want to _do_ this. I want… _need_ you. And I want to be a part of Rhett's life."

"He's not going to forgive you. Not totally," Rory warned him.

"What about you?" he asked, in a low voice.

She looked down and closed her eyes. She shook her head, letting a few more tears drop.

His own eyes welled up with tears. "I'm really, really sorry, Rory. I don't know what I was doing. Why I did it. Everything was just piling up, all at once. I know that's no excuse, it's just… I was weak. I thought that this road looked better than the one I was on. But it wasn't. You have to believe me, Rory. I don't need to be scared anymore. I already know what's on the other side, and I don't like it. This is where I was supposed to be. Where I'm _meant_ to be. I know that now. Please believe me. _Please believe me_. Please…" he was crying now.

She took his face in her hands. "I believe you. Can you give me time? Until I get home?"

He nodded his head.

"I just need… to sort out everything."

He nodded again and got up. He looked at her once more before exiting.

-

"I still love him," she told Jess the next day.

He nodded. "I figured you would."

"Spare me the 'I told you so's, please." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. No. Yes." She made her decision wearingly. "What do I do? What if Rhett doesn't want him to be in our lives? What happens? Do I give up? Meet him in private? What if Tristan doesn't want to be with me? What if – "

"You're killing yourself with these 'what if's. Factor Rhett out of the situation."

"But – "

"_For now_, I mean. Now," he paused and straightened up in the plastic chair by her bed. "Would you date him?"

She thought for a little bit. "I think I would need to take it slow. I don't know if I'm ready to take all of him back yet."

"You should have thought about that before you slept with him."

"God, Jess. Lay off."

"Sorry. That sounded more harsh than I meant it to be."

She nodded and looked down. "I feel like it's wrong. To want him. He makes me happy, Jess. He still compliments me so well. It's like…"

"You were meant to be," he finished.

She was quiet.

"I don't think it's wrong at all. Yes, he left you. Yes, he made you feel like shit for almost half of your life. But yes, he does regret it. He is truly sorry, Ror. I wish you could hear him talk about you. His whole face lights up. He's crazy about you."

"I don't want him to move too fast. I can't just pick up where we left off. I'm different now."

"He is, too," he added. "And he understands that you're probably not ready to jump right in. It's expected."

She paused. "What are you now, a therapist?"

He chuckled softly. "No, a matchmaker."

-

"Mom?" Rhett asked softly, to lull Rory out of her sleep.

Rory sighed. "Yeah?"

"I've decided that I want to meet him."

Rory cracked her eye. "Who?"

"Wake up, Mom. Tristan."

She sat up, suddenly.

"What?"

"Yeah. I want to meet him."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what he's all about. I mean, if it's alright with you."

She rubbed her eyes. "Of course it's alright with me."

"I want to see what he _looks_ like. What he _acts_ like. I want to see why he holds this… this _thing_ over you."

"What thing?"

"Like a spell, kind of…"

She bowed her head, knowing what he was talking about. "I'll call him and tell him. What, today's… Thursday? When do you want to see him?"

He paused for a moment. "Sunday?"

She smiled. "Okay, Rhett."

"Okay. I can tell you want to get back to sleep. Just keep reminding yourself that you get out tomorrow. Bye, Mom."

"Good night."

-

Tristan did what she asked him to do – he stayed away that night. Rory was thankful. She got a full night's rest, knowing that she didn't have to think about it anymore. It was up to Rhett if he accepted Tristan or not. Then Rory would make her decision.

Until Sunday, all she had to do was call Tristan.

"He wants to meet you."

"_Really_?"

"Yes. He's picked Sunday. Afternoon-ish. Is that alright with you?"

"_Perfect_."

"Okay. He'll see you then. I'll catch you later."

"_Okay. And Rory_?"

"Yes?"

"_Do you think he'll like me_?"

She paused. "Just be yourself. He'll like you."

"_Okay_."

"See you then, Tristan."

"_See you then_."

A/N: Okay, I know they're a little OOC, but oh well. Deal with it. I don't know if I can keep Rory mad at him still. I think that was cleared up in this chapter. She forgave him. But she's still going to be guarding her heart. Now, what is Rhett going to think of Tristan? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter, now won't you? Review, please.


	10. A Rush of Blood to the Head

10. A Rush of Blood to the Head

They walked into the diner. Rhett didn't know what to expect. Fat and bushy eyebrows? Probably not. He didn't know his mother's taste, but he knew she didn't go for 'ugly'. He did figure that she didn't have a thing for brunettes, seeing how she never fell for Jess over the many years.

Rory led him across the room. He was looking around. Was it the forty-something, bearded, red-head by the bar reading the newspaper? Was it the pierced, tattooed, bald man sitting in the corner staring at them?

No.

And that's when his eyes came across a young, stylish man. Blonde, blue-eyed. Definitely who he could picture his mother with. But did he want to?

Tristan stood.

"Well, Rhett, this is Tristan." She paused, noticing Rhett sizing Tristan up. "And Tristan, this is Rhett."

A moment passed, Tristan anxiously awaiting Rhett's reaction.

After a few minutes, Rhett slowly offered his hand to Tristan.

Tristan accepted it.

"Well," Rory said, "I'm going to go shopping. Just call me when you're ready to be picked up, hun." She kissed Rhett on the forehead. "Bye Tristan."

She walked away. When she got to the door, she looked over her shoulder, seeing Rhett put his blazer on the back of the chair, and sitting down. This could not be so bad after all.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Tristan asked him, desperately trying to lose the awkward mood forming.

"I don't expect you to pay for me."

"I… want to."

"You don't owe me anything. I just want you to know that." Rhett looked down at the menu.

"It's not that I think that I _owe_ you – but I do _want_ to know you. I want to – "

"Just stop with the speech, okay? I know what you're trying to do. You don't need to tell me."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

Rhett paused, sizing Tristan up. "You want my mom again. You think that if I like you, it'll be better to get back into her life."

Tristan gaped. "I just want you to know that I didn't come back to win Rory back – "

"Then why'd you have sex with her?" Rhett crossed his arms in front of his body.

Tristan breathed in deep. "It just happened, Rhett. That's just the way we are, I guess. I don't know if you know how we met, but – "

"I'm aware."

"Well, then it shouldn't shock you that that's just what happens between us… Why am I talking to you about this?" Tristan ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Look, I came here to meet you. No ulterior motive."

"And that's why you made my mom fall in love with you again, right?"

"No, I just wanted to - ," Tristan paused. "Wait, did she say that?"

"It doesn't matter what she said, Tristan. I don't know if I even want to be here anymore. All you can talk about is her. And it's just not my fault that you left us."

"Rhett, stop it. Yes, I love Rory. I didn't want to spring that on you so soon, but since you already seem to know it, there it is. I am _in love_ with her."

Rhett looked out the window.

"But I didn't even expect her to talk to me. You have to understand. I just wanted to meet you. That's all I wanted to do."

Rhett looked back at his father. "I have your nose. I always wondered, because both Mom and Grandma have such small noses. And your ears. Attached 'lobes."

Tristan furrowed his eyebrows. But then dropped his confusion. "So, how are you doing in school?" He cursed at himself for such a lame question.

Rhett sat up and sighed. "I have a 4.4 GPA. Honors English, and History. I also have an extra class."

"That's quite a load."

"Mom helps me with most of it."

An uncomfortable moment passed.

"I really did come here to see you. Rory and I, we… I didn't expect…"

"I know. Whatever. It's not that big of a deal anyway." He paused, thinking of a subject to change to. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Europe, for work."

"Is it nice there? Mom has promised me a trip."

"I didn't really do much sight seeing…"

"You were there for fourteen years."

"For work."

"But you must have had days off…"

"I spent them sleeping. Long days get you behind on resting."

"So you worked and slept. That's pretty boring."

Tristan laughed. "Yeah… Yeah, it was."

"I would have come back sooner, if I were you."

Tristan paused, looking out the window. "It took me the whole fourteen years to find the courage. I didn't know if she would forgive me… It's not like I didn't want to come back."

"You should have. She would have gotten over it."

Tristan nodded silently.

"I don't know if this is a personal question or not…"

"Ask away."

"Well, why would you be with her when she was with someone else? I mean, I know about Ron and stuff, but it always seems like whenever someone cheats on their boyfriend or girlfriend, they never leave them…"

Tristan furrowed his eyebrows, "It was different."

"Oh please, do _not_ give me that answer. I'm almost fifteen. I can handle almost anything."

"Right," he laughed, embarrassed. "Well, I had always kept an eye out for Rory. She was… different than all the other girls I had dated, you know what I mean?"

Rhett nodded.

"Well, when I first noticed," he gritted through is teeth, "_Ron_ beating up on her, I really just went into caring mode." His eyes went distant and he smiled faintly. "She was the only person that mattered to me at the time, and I just needed to help her. So, I did. I loved her."

"That's really cool, but it doesn't really answer my question."

"Okay. Well, why would I be okay with her having a boyfriend? I don't know. I knew positively that she didn't _want_ to be with him. I did break up with her, though. When it got to be too much."

"When?"

"Before Ron raped her."

"What?" Rhett narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, she didn't tell you that?"

Rhett shook his head. "When did that happen?"

"I shouldn't have even said anything. I'm sorry."

"Just tell me, Tristan."

"Before she broke up with him. Actually, it's because I broke up with her that she broke up with him."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me that he raped her. Why didn't she tell me?" he asked himself aloud.

Tristan stayed quiet, silently cursing at himself for giving off information that Rory probably didn't want him to know.

"Wait, if she broke up with him when she was seventeen, and she had me when she was seventeen, and he raped her right before she broke up with him… then… I could be…"

"Oh, no. We had a DNA test. We wondered the same thing."

"That must have been horrible."

"I'm sure it was."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Tristan?" Rhett asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad she had you. _Has_ you."

Tristan smiled. "I'm glad I have her, too. And you."

Rhett half-smiled.

A long moment passed.

"I've missed having a dad. Although I didn't know what it was like. I've always wished that you'd come back, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Mom would get mad at me for mentioning you. She was really hurt." He paused. "I want you to stay," he said, bluntly.

"I really _want_ to stay."

Rhett nodded. "So, it's settled."

Tristan smiled. "It's settled."

-

"So, you found things to talk about?"

"_Yeah. He's a really good kid. He asked me to stick around, you know_."

Rory could practically feel his beaming. "He told me that."

"_Now. I have a request for you_."

"Shoot."

"_Open your front door._"

"Tristan? What is this?"

"_Just do it._"

Rory walked to her door and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a bouquet of tulips. "I came here to ask you on a date."

She blushed. "What?"

"Rhett told me it was okay. That's who you were worried about, wasn't it?"

"I know, but…"

"Come on, Rory. Unless…"

"No! I do want to go."

"Then say yes," he urged.

She smiled. "Yes."

He beamed. "Good. Tomorrow, at eight. Dress formally."

"Okay," she whispered.

He turned to leave.

"Do you want to come in? I mean, Jess, Rhett and I are going to mock Mean Girls again. You should join."

"I've… never seen it…"

Rory gasped. She shouted to the living room, "We have a virgin here!"

"Rory…" Tristan laughed.

"It's alright with them. Come in, sit down, have fun."

"If you insist."

A/N: I know that seems like an odd part to end it, but I've gotten really sick of writing it. So there it is. The end. I have another story that I am super psyched about, and the first chapter is going to be out soon. It's going to be called A Lack of Color. Here's the gist: It's in first person from Rory's point of view. She's dating an author, and Tristan engaged to a supermodel (kind of cliché, I know, but the story is way original, I can tell you that). Tristan moves into Rory's building, on her floor, and they soon become really good friends. What will happen when Rory starts to fall in love with him? Will Tristan feel the same? Nothing's that easy. Tristan will not just drop everything for Rory in this fic, just so you know. It's going to be really good. Just got it outlined, so I don't lose track on what I'm doing. It's going to be set to the CD of Death Cab for Cutie's Transatlanticism. But it's not just going to be for the chapters' names. The chapters incorporate with what the songs say (I want to challenge myself, now, so this is what I'm going to do). So if you want to have a clue about what the chapters are going to be about, buy the CD. While you're at it, buy the Photo Album too, because that's the best one. I just didn't want to write my story to that album. They also made the album Plans, and those songs are great too. So, yeah. Get the CD Transatlanticism by Death Cab for Cutie to have clues about what the next chapters in my next story is going to be. I'm sorry I'm just kind of letting this one go. I've forced myself the last couple of chapters to finish it, and here it is. Hope you like it. Maybe I'll do an epilogue sometime, but probably not soon. I'm really sick of it, to tell the truth. So, hope you guys have read this and get into my next story! I've already started to write the next chapter. Hope to see your reviews!


End file.
